Time Changes a Person
by XyBulmaXy
Summary: IM BACK! A young man, pushed by his peers for a vacation, is finally going back to his home that he left behind. Time is always changing, so do people and their decisions...Sequel to Feelings by Poetry. Going to try and rewrite it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters which belong to Roald Dahl, Warner Bros. Pictures and Tim Burton. I have no reason to make any money off my work, it is purely fictional and for amusement on my behalf and my readers. Also Much thanks to DollFace on Betaing my last story and this one.**

_A/N:_ _Hello again from XyBulmaXy, I am currently here today to thank everyone who finished reading Feelings by Poetry, my first CATC fanfiction. This as everyone can tell will hopefully be the sequel to that story. Currently with my work status with Christmas Holiday my work hours have come close to 40 hours a week. Due to that and my beta Dollface (who is wonderful and much thanks to her!) having a lot to do in our time, each chapter will take a lot of time to write and beta. Well I truly hope everyone enjoys this beginning, and please voice your opinion by Reviews, I am currently seening how everyone takes to it before I decide to continue, so many plot ideas for this and currently don't know which one to go with._

_Now on with the Prologue to Time Changes a Person!_

* * *

**Prologue: Business Tycoon?**

The airplane poised in the sky; the climate smoothed the clouds beneath the craft like a white pond. Scanning the compartments, we see both are crowded due to the holiday season. A dignified, young man sits near the window; his devotion to a major project kept his attention away from others and the sights outside.

The peaceful environment calmed the sitting area where the young man sat. Many of the passengers tried to keep their distance; none wanted to bother a powerful businessman. The gentleman professional managed to work on his laptop while taking a business call with his client; he was known in most of New York City as a financial analysis in science/business. Only twenty-six years old and having consulted with the finest businessman, he has had many chances to expand from the city; however, he turned it down due to the life he left behind many years ago. Finishing up with his call, he completely shuts down his computer and placing it into his leather carrier as the attendant refills his glass. Unwinding a little, he finally gazes out the window with his work completed and only a few more hours until the plane arrives in London; his mind eases back towards his last ten years.

The young sixteen year old pushed himself through many limits, and his family could out shine the sun with their proud aura. Even Wonka watched how his heir shortened his time with the factory and brought his grades up to their "A" potential. However, Charlie had so little time because of school; he didn't notice how Wonka and he slowly drifted a part. Their personal time no longer existed, and Wonka hardly saw Charlie at dinner anymore. Yet, before Charlie graduated from high school, he always tried to sneak loving glances and small gestures at Wonka; his feelings were still there from the time he admitted them to Wonka and practically to his whole class in a small essay. But the way Wonka wanted to stay just friends with Charlie slowly tore at him, and his heart couldn't take the disappointment of not being able to love his mentor and aching every time he got a chance to look into Wonka's ameyste eyes.

Not able to bear his feelings anymore, Charlie worked even harder getting into the best school in the United States of America. The excitement fueled his need to show Wonka his worthiness of his mentor's love. The loneliness killed him inside. It became unbearable to see his feelings not returned so he just isolated himself from everyone before graduation. These new found places of isolation fueled his grades and helped him learn to handle large projects.

The day of his high school graduation was the best day compared to anything else. His family waited for his day to come, and all four of his grandparents made it to the small ceremony. Charlie's heart even fluttered when Wonka wondered out of the factory to view it also. Charlie still didn't get along with most of the students, but the teachers helped him out. His first homeroom teacher, Mrs. Lilyflower, was there every step of the way. Truthfully, he could not have gotten though the rough stages without some of his teachers, and her advice could always be heard in his mind.

Not to long after Charlie spent a little time with his family before he had to move to the USA to finally start his years at the college. The anxiety of living away from the only love he had ever known pushed his mind and started to hurt his studies in the beginning of the term. It was not until he could get himself over the homesickness he felt for his family and loved one that Charlie could finally begin to truly bring his grades to their best. But what helped him most that average student didn't have was Wonka, who supported him finacially. So, Charlie did not have to worry about a job while in school.

But just like every college student, Charlie started to go to parties and mingle with the student population his freshmen year. Thankfully at this new college, he was not known as Wonka's heir, and his personality helped him make friends. The years before graduating high school, Charlie had grown a little, and that made him more acceptable with the girl population and most of the guys also. Charlie wasn't into any sports; so, he also tried to join some clubs and special activities to farther his business personality.

During most of his four years in college, Charlie had split his time for studies, friends, clubs, and special services to help out the communities. Charlie always tired to correspond with his family by letters,and sometimes a phone call once a month. However, one week before his exams to end his third year, Charlie's parents had sent an urgent message that Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina had been sick for the few weeks and passed away in their sleep. Charlie was so heartbroken; the service was during his exams. He couldn't make it to the funeral, and it torn him apart. Grief stricken and powerless to make it to the funeral, Charlie barely made it through his exams and readied himself for his last year.

With his remaining grandparents and parents, Charlie did his best to make more phone calls and letters than he had in the past three years. Going out with friends and helping with school clubs had been cut short though his grades never went down, his emotional side was dieing down, but he developed a better business personality. By this time, he was too overwhelmed with his college graduation to bring his family there. He didn't realize anything was wrong until it was too late. On the day, only that his parents made it to the ceremony.

His last remaining grandparents had passed away in their sleep a few days earlier; his parents tried to get a hold of him but he was too busy. Wonka couldn't make it; he had stayed behind to set up the funeral. Grandma Josephine and Grandpa Joe were to be buried with his other grandparents. Charlie gave a small push, willing himself not to break down, and he finished the graduation after with the students and families. Once he finally had gotten his parents away from the crowds and secured a place for them to talk, Charlie relyed his plans to them. His school had recommended him to further his education and go onto a master's degree in business and science. The school was small, but it was the best creditable to get the degree and also work with the top business idols after finishing his internships.

His parents were thrilled to see him doing a lot better for himself and able to gather an education when they could not do that for themselves. However, they didn't let Charlie see the sadness in their eyes and how much they missed their son, and he would be away even longer. Charlie truly tried to be happy for himself; his life was going in a grand direction; yet, he still kept that mask of his best impression of how he was supposed to feel. But deep down in his mind and heart, he could feel a small gap that he couldn't fill, and all the attempts that he tried didn't help.

Charlie's effort to contact and correspond with Wonka by letters and phone calls had completely stopped after his acceptation to the smaller college. His parents didn't shed any light on the matter either; Wonka had just completed shut himself away from the family. His parents didn't live in the old house anymore because of the old memories of his grandparents so Wonka had moved them to Charlie's old bedroom. Wonka hardly ever had dinner with his parents anymore; the activity in the factory had grown more tiresome and Wonka just sealed his fate into working later.

With the decrease in communication between him and his family, Charlie condemned his studies to be the only worry that passed though his mind. Finally getting through the years of college as the top graduate in his year, he finally was ready to begin his internship with the top two business reps in New York City: Donald Trump and Martha Stewart. With most of his schooling behind him, he focused on the future that could help build a better sense before taking over Wonka's factory. The experience hardened his view on life and helped build the reputation that he was currently known for: the young business tycoon that helped run the most wealthy companies in New York. He didn't take up any offers of co-owning any business because his future business was waiting for him in London as he willed himself to bring this life to an end and begin the life he left behind ten years ago.

His calm and collective personality got him though the tough times in the hardened life of American businesses completely modeling his life based on the internships that he had taken place. Dealing with the depression of being away from his family and Wonka, Charlie didn't know some of his peers could see it. Charlie pushed himself into the work, many days and nights were fueled with clients, but his partners sometimes were able to take him to small gatherings or company dinners. Something sparked in his eyes sometimes that showed he had a fire of life behind the professional mask that focused on many clients. He was known by big businesses as Mr. Bucket. Some of his partners were allowed to call him Charles, but only his family he left back home called him Charlie.

The plane jerked as it descended from the air onto the runway. This brought him out of his thoughts and what was going on around him. Sending a memo to the Wonka factory about two weeks ago after so many years of isolation and devotion to his career in United States, the young man was finally ready to confront his past. This was in the works for a few months now; his co-workers pushed the idea of a vacation. After ten years he was finally setting foot back into his hometown, but many questions he tried to answer in his mind during the few months plagued this trip.

_How would his parents like the new person that he molded himself to be? Will Wonka approve of his business skills and also his paperwork style? Even though he pressed all his time with work, how would they feel about his partners that he always worked with?_

Within these past ten years, the young man changed in so many ways and these questions was not the only thing bothering him. How is Wonka going to feel when he finds out maybe he shouldn't have waited. That Charlie was hiding a deep secret from his family not by choice.

**TBC...**

* * *

_**Like It? Hate It? Should I continue? Please do tell...by Reviewing!**_


	2. Sequal in the works

NOT A CHAPTER!!!!

Hello Ya'll, XyBulmaXy, here. Wow, It has been a long time since I logged in. I wanted to say first of all I am sorry that the sequel wasn't finished for Feelings by Poetry. I have to say from 2005 till now I never thought I would be able to get back into the groove of writing again.

Well I have given it much thought and would like to collect my thoughts and rethink of what my ideas were for the sequal and my ideas where for the first story. I feel so bad that I let my depression and things in my life stop me from what I like to do. I understand that a few reviews complained about my grammar skills. I wish I was the best writer in the world..some times I think that is why I can't write cause I am afraid that people will hate my grammar and not give me a chance.

I am removing the first chapter of Time changes a person to rethink and try to rewrite it. I am also looking for a very good beta so when I do get into the habit and get my ideas down, I won't have to many complaints about grammar and past and present tense...sometimes I write I don't see that I am changing tenses...maybe that's why my writing in school didn't go far cause my teachers always shot me down.

If anyone would like to chat with me about being a beta please don't hesate on emailing me at or the emails on ...I also think they have their own inbox now.

So again, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed on this story. I am surprised on some that I got this passing year. I didn't think anyone would ever read it again...It makes me happy to see that people like my attempts at writing. But I hope with this new leap on writing will go great and I will give everyone the best sequel I can possibly write...But please give me a little time...I haven't thought about this story or been writing for the past 4 years. I just hope I can deliver the best story as I did the first one.

Also..Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope and pray that I will be able to finish the sequel. If you have any comments or anything. feel free to review or email me =)

I hope the ones that read it the years back are still here and they can enjoy the sequel.

As for now, I am going to leave to collect my thoughts and get my ideas ready for the story

XyBulmaXy


End file.
